The Story of Dawn
by Stars-of-Dawn
Summary: Dawn is a young pegasus with an active imagination. When she gets her cutie mark, it gets to her head. She wants answers of who or what killed her father. All he is now is a group of stars only to be seen at dawn. She leaves town, turns evil, and learns to control the sun. Dawn refuses to raise or lower it... because its the only way she will get answers... dawn will last forever!
1. A Birthday Present

**I DON'T own My Little Pony**

**This is my first story on fanfiction, enjoy!**

_Chapter 1: A Birthday Present _

As the colors of the sky turned from a dark blue to a pale pink, yellow, and orange, Dawn, just a filly at the time, peered out her window. She reached out and her hooves pushed open the window. Her mother, Eve, was still sleeping but her father, would have been up at this time, all he was now was a group of stars only to be seen at dawn. Years passed and Dawn was the same as she was as a filly, without a father and staring out her window to see the sun rise. One thing was different about today than most days... it was Dawn's birthday. Her mother woke up very early. She walked in the room there was a small peach colored box with a pale blue ribbon, the same color as her mom's long, wavy mane.

"Happy birthday, Dawn" Eve said in a calm, serene voice

"Thanks mother"

"You seem to be upset, are you alright?"

"I guess... I don't want to sound selfish but, dad never got me anything! When i was a filly, no. New born? No. Now? To late now..."

Dawn could see now that her mothers eyes were now focused on the box and not her. Dawn was feeling unloved at this time, like her mother didn't care about her or that she didn't have a dad. To break the silence Dawn spoke.

"What is in the box? Its from you I guess, right? I mean, it can't be from dad..." _Can it? _She thought.

"That's where you are wrong my child." Eve said with her pale grey eyes staring in to Dawn's teal blue ones...


	2. The Note

**I DON'T own My Little Pony **

**Hope you are enjoying this, comment if you want more! **

_Chapter 2: The Note _

"My dear Dawn, when you said that your dad never got you anything..." Eve sighed "... well, this year i didn't get you anything." Dawn had a puzzled look on her face, _what did this mean? _she thought _what did mother mean she didn't get me a present this year? Did she forget or something? "Sure... and you didn't plan a party for me?" _Dawn stopped herself from sharing that thought with her mother.

"Did- did you for- forget or some-some thing?" Dawn was sure that she would get a cutie mark for selfishness!

"No, what i mean't to say was that i didn't get you a present alone..."

"Alone?"

"This is from me _and _your father." Eve placed the small peach box on Dawn's bed, you could hardly see it when it was in the middle of the covers... a bright yellow sun rising over the vast green forest the sky was a very light purple, with a hint of dark pink the same colors as Dawn's tail and mane. She walked over to it, words bouncing in her head _father, birthday, forgot, forget, alone, alone? Dawn, unloved, peach, Dawn, purple, Dawn, Killer? Illness? Old? No! _Dawn couldn't stop thinking who or what killed her father. She ,hoping that the present had answers, ran to the small peach box. Light blue ribbon went flying, she opened it, a note laid in the middle. It was old and had a tint of yellow... but not yet fragile.

"Read it. I made the box. Cloud chaser wrote the note." Eve whispered and went to the kitchen. "Toast with honey or pancakes?" Dawn heard her mom call dawn the hall

"Toast!" Dawn called in replied without, even for a second, looking away from the book. She took the note and it read:

_Dawn_

_Happy Birthday_

_If you are reading this it has been a long time since I passed_

_Have you found your inner talent? _

_No, _

_I am watching_

_Make me proud_

_Find your inner talent_

_Love, Cloud Chaser [Dad]_

A tear drop fell from her teal eyes "I will make you proud dad... you can count on me..."


	3. The Wings of Dawn

**I D****ON'T**** own My Little Pony  
>I <strong>**DO**** own The Old Palace  
>CLOUD CHASER IS A OC I KNOW THERE IS A CLOUD CHASER AND IT IS A GIRL, BUT I MADE AN OC AND THE NAME JUST HAPPENED TO BE THE SAME! (I had to get that off my chest) <strong>

_chapter 3: The Wings Of Dawn _

Dawn raced to the kitchen, passed her mother, and out the door. "Don't you want your breakfast?!" Eve said "Not now! I have to get somewhere! I will be back by noon!" Dawn kept running because she had to get to this place fast. Her legs were hurting, it was about 7:30, still dawn, she opened her wings and flew the rest of the way. There was this place that she used to go to when she was a filly. Within five minuets she reached the tall, about six feet, silver doors. They were bolted shut, but Dawn always left a window on the top floor open a bit, so she could open it and get in but royal guards could not see it was open. Her pale green hooves touched the cold stone tiles of the palace floor. All you heard where small drips from Dawn's teardrops echoing threw the palace walls and the taping of her hooves. On the top floor there were peach, light pink, yellow, orange, very pale purple colored windows. Cloud chaser made it for Dawn when she was a baby. At 7:40, which was in two minuets, the sun shines through the glass and the room is filled with colors of dawn. She never really seen it, only when she was a young filly right before her dad had passed. This would be the first time she seen it without her father. As the sun got higher in the sky the room light up, and Dawn flew around making her wings change colors, then there was a bright white light. One color you would not see at dawn, when the light was gone it left a mark. Dawn now had a cutie mark of a light pink wing with the colors of dawn in the back, she felt like dawn was her responsibility, feeling mad inside she flew home right to her room. Dawn looked out her window at the sun, it was no longer dawn the sun was high in the sky. She wanted more time... needed more time... If only dawn was longer...


End file.
